


Vault

by JayRayus



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRayus/pseuds/JayRayus
Summary: Orbu spends his free time in a place he calls home.
Relationships: Orbu & Vault Elder
Kudos: 16





	Vault

Orbu loved to spend his free time in the Vault. He loved to spend his free time in there - pacing around the first floor elevator with his eyes closed and cape discarded off to the side as he used his staff to walk. Using his staff to walk has been a recent thing he's taken up due to recent...unfortunate events. The staff was his support - the Elder of Vault has not seen him with his new support yet. He was dreading that upcoming moment, but he truly needed her comfort. 

Going back to the main focus - Orbu preferred the Vault over any other realm. The Dawn is calm and quiet, but it's not as good as the Vault with its constant nerve calming hum.

The Prairie was peaceful with its rolling hills, bright skies, fluffy clouds and constant low chittering of the butterflies and birds - but it wasn't the calming space feeling in the Vault. 

The Forest was cold, the rain hurt in a way, but it was overall calm to sit under shelter in - but it wasn't as calming as the Vault with its cool constant breeze that cooled the skin and relaxed anyone who stepped in. 

The Valley was loud, really. Crunching and shifting of snow, constant chirping up both Stars and large Mantas. The loud music that played from wherever - it was never figured out but everyone assumes it's from. Passed Spirits who continue to play their instruments for fun - was incredibly loud in the distance and it causes a strange pain at the back of his head. 

Wasteland is disgusting. And utter disgrace. He didn't need to explain why - it was filled with wet dirty sand, murky black water, destroyed homes, decayed bones, a strange constant moaning in the air and Krills. The Krabs were barley even a nuisance, just as long as you can move away in time. It was nothing compared to the Vault. 

The Vault is his home. It's where his heart begs to be when he's not busy. It's where his mind thinks back to whenever he's stuck in a one sided conversation with an enthusiastic spirit and his butterflies. It's where his legs dragged him to whenever his feelings became too overwhelming. 

Anxious? Go to the Vault. 

Angered? Go to the Vault. 

Excited? Go to the Vault. 

Sad? Go to the Vault. 

Anything that becomes too much - he heads to the Vault. 

The Elder who resides there usually allows him to settle onto her warm lap and settled his head against her plush chest. She always scratched lightly at his hair and rocked from side to side. He always needed up falling asleep in her arms whenever he meets up with her, but she was always gone once he's woken back up - leaving behind a small pile of berries and nuts they both loved to snack on together. 

In Vault, he loved to run his fingers along the walls and floor. He loved to feel the dents, bumps, crevasses and arches against his finger tips. He loved to feel the rough and smooth textures of the Vault, boots clicking against the smooth floor that echoed through the spacious rooms. He loved the way the hue of the room turned from soft blue to a dream like orange whenever the elevator was activated and lifted upwards, only for it to fade back to a soft blue, the loud hum of the elevator calming his entire mood. 

He loved to take naps on the shelves, spreading out along the rock that was cool to the touch. The feeling always lured him to sleep - made his eyes struggle to stay open and his body to go limp with sleep. Memories of his past or with the Elder ran through his mind every once in a while in his sleep. He rarely ever complained about those memories. He'd rather become a moth once again and restart his whole life - just to see what the outcome would be. 

Would he have more friends? Would he be more open? Louder? Would he be more social than he is now? Would others actually like him how he was? 

Those questions ran through Orbu's mind as he climbed up his small makeshift stairs made up chunks of broken off rock and vases. He slipped into his usual spot in the bookshelves, setting his staff along side his body and cuddling down into his thick cape, eyes slipping closed and breathing out a heavy breath. Those questions were soon enough pushed out of his head as his body went still. He fell into a deep sleep before he even knew it himself - Stars entering the area and opening the loud sliding door that led to the graveyard-like section of the Vault. They did their business as he slept peacefully. 

He didn't wake up as a larger, warmer body settled down beside him. He didn't wake up as a hand carded through his short crew cut hair. He didn't wake up as he was pulled tighter against a plush chest, a kiss pressed to his head. He didn't wake up as a warm mask pressed against his neck, large arms wrapping around his body and holding him snugly. 

He didn't wake up, but he was relaxed. 

He didn't wake up, but he knew who was there. 

He didn't wake up, but he knew he was safe. 

He didn't wake up, but he did smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first work on this thing so I have no idea what I'm doing right now


End file.
